Monitorpig
|royal_anthem = "GLORY AND POWER TO THE DUCK PRESIDENT" |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = |map_caption = |capital = Dispoink |largest_city = Porkly |official_languages = Duckish, English, Pigese (native language) |regional_languages = French, Pig Latin |ethnic_groups = Ducks, Screenhogs, Greenhogs |demonym = Monitorpig, Screenhog, Greenhog, Pig, Duck |government_type = Duckocracy |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Waddler Whatever |established_event1 = Discovered |established_date1 = 1567 |established_event2 = Rebelled against the Sub-Antarctic |established_date2 = 2000 |established_event3 = Switched from Kritocracy to Democracy |established_date3 = 2004 |established_event4 = Added a diplomat to the government |established_date4 = 2006 |established_event5 = Annexed by Duck Island |established_date5 = 2016 |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_label = |population_estimate = A lot of Ducks, Penguins, Screenhogs and Greenhogs |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = A lot of Ducks, Penguins, Screenhogs and Greenhogs |population_census_year = 2016 |population_density_km2 = 234 |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Duck Coins |currency_code = DC |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |calling_code = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote3 = |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |footnotes = The royal anthem and anthem of Monitorpig are the ones of Duck Island Also known as Ducks }} Monitorpig is an island that is a state of Duck Island. It is located in the Sub-Antarctic, near Dorkugal. It is filled with Screenhogs (and some Greenhogs). It was a country before Duck Island annexed it. History The island of Monitorpig has always been filled with Screenhogs. It is unknown how they got there, but in 1567, when the island was discovered by some High Penguins who came from the High Penguin Confederacy, they were already there. The penguins soon told about that to the other High Penguins, and the island became a part of the HPC. It stayed as a part of the HPC until 1913, when it was annexed by Khanzem. In 1689, Nightmare kidnapped some Screenhogs from the island for an experiment. The experiment failed, but the Screenhogs were corrupted and turned evil. After being sent away by Nightmare, who named them Greenhogs, most of them returned to Monitorpig, while a smaller group went to Duck Island. In 1919, after Khanzem was destroyed, the island was annexed by the Snowman Empire. However, the Snowman Empire was destroyed in 1935, and after that, when the Olde Antarctica was created, Monitorpig became a part of the Fire Kingdom. After the destruction of Olde Antarctica In 1990, the Olde Antarctica was destroyed by the STINC. After that, when the Colonial Antarctica was created, Monitorpig also became a part of it. However, only 10 years later, in 2000, the Colonial Antarctica was also destroyed, and replaced with the United States of Antarctica. Monitorpig also became a part of the Sub-Antarctica state of the USA. However, the population of the island was annoyed by the constant changing of the huge, continent-wide countries, and rebelled against the USA. Because the USA didn't want to have a war, the South Pole Council was told to decide if Monitorpig can become a country or not, and after most of the members of the Council voted for it becoming a country, The Kritocratic Country of Monitorpig was founded. The anthem of the country was "Oink Oink", and the motto was "Oink". In 2004, the country switched from Kritocracy to Democracy, with the new nation type being Free Rupublic (although the country wasn't in the Free Republic Union), and in 2006, a diplomat was added to the government for foreign matters. In 2016, Monitorpig was annexed by Duck Island. Currency and language Formerly, VGA Pork Chops used to be the national currency of Monitorpig. They were edible, but had a wire on the end that was not. However, they were replaced with Duck Coins when Duck Island annexed Monitorpig. The prefered languages are Duckish, English and Pigese (the native one). French and Pig Latin are also used. Transportation Currently, the most common form of transportation in Monitorpig is cars. Most of the inhabitants of Monitorpig own a car. Also, buses are quite common, as well, and there are bus networks in all of the cities, and also bus lines going from one city to another one. Dispoink also has tram and trolleybus networks and a subway system in it. Trains are not as common in Monitorpig as in most of the other states of Duck Island. The only railways on the island go from Dispoink to Oink, through Oinkington and Porkly, and from Dispoink to Pig Town, through Oinkville and Oink City. To travel to the other states of Duck Island and to other countries, the most common form of transportation is planes. Ships are used, as well, but not as often as planes. Geography The island of Monitorpig is shaped like a Screenhog. Nobody knows why it is shaped like that. There is a lake called Screen Lake in the location of the screen. South of it, there are some mountains, which are called the Oink Mountains. There is also a river called the Pig River flowing from the mountains through the city of Porkly to the lake, and from the lake through the city of Screen Lake City to the sea. There are 15 cities located on the island. Most of the penguins and ducks live in the cities, while most of the screenhogs and greenhogs live in small towns and villages. Places Places *'Dispoink'- the capital. *'Porkly'- the largest city. *'Pig City'- a city. *'Pig Town'- a city. *'Bacon Town'- a city. *'Oink'- a city. *'Oink City'- a city. *'Oinkville'- a city. *'Screen Lake City'- a city. *'Oinkington'- a city. *'Oink Town'- a city. *'Pigville'- a city. *'New Pig City'- a city. *'Oinkport Oinks'- a city. *'Fort Bacon'- a city. Inhabitants Most of the inhabitants are Screenhogs, Greenhogs and Penguins, but there are also some Ducks living in Monitorpig. There are more Greenhogs than Screenhogs in the western part of the island, and more Screenhogs than Greenhogs in the eastern part of the island. 35% of the penguins are High Penguins (there are many of them because the island used to be a part of the High Penguin Confederacy) and 10% are Khanz Penguins (a lot of them moved to the island while it was owned by Khanzem). The other 55% are mostly Emperor Penguins and Adelie Penguins, but there are also many other penguins living on the island. * Some Ducks (5% of the population). * A lot of Penguins (40% of the population). ** High Penguins (35% of the penguins). ** Khanz Penguins (10% of the penguins). * A lot of Puffles (15% of the population). * A lot of Screenhogs (35% of the population). * Some Greenhogs (5% of the population). Villains * Greenhogs Trivia * Monitorpig is obviously named after the Screenhogs that live there. Category:Duck Island Category:Islands Category:Quackerpingu's Articles